Coffee makers or tea makers for preparing a brew from a granulated flavor carrier of this generic type are known per se and are used primarily in households. Such household appliances have thus far been equipped with a stationary filter holder and an overflow device that although it is manually pivotal, is stationary during the brewing process. The outlet opening of the overflow device is disposed approximately above the center of the filter holder during the brewing process, so that the ground flavor carrier located in the filter holder is centrally moistened by the brewing water.
It has heretofore been unavoidable that at first only the middle region of the flavor carrier is moistened, while the peripheral zones are not wetted until later, regardless of the shape of the filter holder. In the conical filter holders that are most often used, the portion of the flavor carrier located in the peripheral zones of the cone are not reliably thoroughly moistened until the brewing water has backed up to above the upper edge of the flavor carrier inside the filter holder.
Since coffee makers or tea makers of this kind used mostly in the household have, because of small capacity requirements, a relatively small hot water flow rate, an optimal exploitation of the aromatic substances of the flavor carrier has thus far been impossible.